<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чай с молоком by Black_vs_White (leanuint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696279">Чай с молоком</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, implied Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз улыбался и снова заваривал чай.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чай с молоком</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для сестра по заявке "чай с молоком".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чарльз предпочитает не злоупотреблять спиртными напитками. Не сказать, что он не пьёт совсем, но куда чаще его можно увидеть с чашкой чая, настоящего английского чая с молоком. Рейвен как-то любопытства ради попробовала... и с тех пор регулярно пыталась отобрать невкусную гадость и напоить брата чем-нибудь приличным. В ход шли и пиво, и кола, и даже сложносочинённые коктейли... Чарльз улыбался и снова заваривал чай.</p><p>Ночью в новом особняке было... не так хорошо, как днём. И Рейвен никак не могла уснуть в новой постели - её мучила жажда. Или любопытство? Во всяком случае на кухню девушка пошла кружным путём мимо дверей в гостиную, куда после ужина слиняли Чарльз и Эрик, чтобы что-то обсудить.<br/>
Рейвен переступила с ноги на ногу - паркет неприятно холодил ступни - и заглянула в комнату.<br/>
Эрик развалился на диванчике. Он не красовался, таким как Леншер не нужно позировать - они и так слишком хороши. Чарльз сидел рядом, откинувшись на мягкую спинку и держа в руках чашку с чаем. Оба смеялись чему-то и всё совершенно мирно и невинно, но у девушки вспыхнули щёки, когда Эрик потянулся и мягко отнял тонкую фарфоровую чашечку. Чарльз не сопротивлялся, только посмотрел вопросительно и Леншер поставил чай на столик...<br/>
Девушка отвернулась и сбежала на кухню, стараясь не думать, зачем Эрик потянулся к её брату.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>